The present invention relates generally to sensors and, more particularly, to resonant differential pressure sensors.
Traditional differential pressure sensors are designed to determine the differential pressure between the two sides of the sensor. By way of example, traditional differential pressure sensors detect the differential pressure between two regions of interest by evaluating the net effect of the pressure forces of the two regions on a component or components of the sensor. When employed in harsh industrial environments, traditional pressure sensors often require a more robust construction. For example, if a differential pressure sensor is exposed to relatively high-pressure and/or high-temperature environments, the exposed components of the pressure sensor benefit from a construction robust enough to accommodate these conditions.
However, such traditional differential pressure sensors, the features and attributes that facilitate operation in such high pressure (i.e., harsh) environments can negatively impact the resolution of the sensor. That is to say, traditional differential pressure sensors that are robust enough to withstand high-pressure environments, for example, cannot detect the pressure differential between the two regions of interest in orders of magnitude less than the pressure difference in the environment. For example, resonating differential pressure sensors robust enough to withstand pressures of 5000 pounds per square. inch (psi), and beyond, generally do not have sufficient resolutional capabilities to detect a pressure differential of +/−10 psi, for instance. This is because traditional resonating pressure sensors contain vacuum within the closed enclosure between the diaphragms of the pressure sensor, and therefore with high pressures acting on the each of the diaphragm, the diaphragms may tend to bulge inside.
Thus, there is a need for a pressure sensing system and method that can provide differential pressure sensing capabilities with high resolution, while withstanding high line-pressures, for instance.